


Losing It

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dave's Perspective, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when two boys love each other very very much... they frick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing It

Looking at him, you’re sure you love him. He’s just so... pretty, if that was a word you could use to describe a guy. He’s all slight curves and slender muscles, soft and beautiful. Seeing him like this, below you, face flushed and teeth biting at his lower lip, you just want to ravish him.

So you do.

When your lips touch, you feel electricity run through your veins, and you gasp into his mouth. You feel his fingers dig into your scalp, drawing you closer so your bare torsos are touching. Every touch, every sound, it’s all like a dream. You don’t want it to end.

You pull away, and even though he pouts you only glance at him, knowing he’ll like what’s coming next even better. You draw your lips down to his throat, dragging your teeth lightly against his pulse. He takes a sharp breath in, arching a bit into your hold. Your arms weasel their way around his back, so your stomachs are touching. And your crotches, but you feel like you should ignore that until it’s time.

With the quiet noises he’s making, you feel yourself heat up, your face growing hot and a familiar feeling pooling in your gut. You mumble something incoherent against his skin, to which he responds with his own moaning.

His fingers are clawing down your back as you suckle against his chest, lapping with your long to the scratches your braces left against the flesh. You can imagine how much his skin stings, but he doesn’t seem to mind much, just digging his fingers harder against your spine, letting his fingertips crawl up until they meet the base of your neck, where he rubs slowly. You let out an involuntary shiver.

He looks up at you, hair ruffled over his forehead, lips swollen from your earlier kisses. A hickey lies against the base of his throat, deep red and swollen. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows nervously, watching you watch him. 

He kiss him shortly, then pull away, lowly letting a hand slip under his pants, teasingly massaging his hipbone before he yells at you to continue on. You smirk up at him and he frowns down at you. “Stop teasing and get on with it, you jerk.”

You snicker a bit, but bow your head and nuzzle his navel as you slowly pull down his pants and underwear, gazing at the prize you received.

He’s not especially large, more average than anything. You look up at him. “I didn’t know you were circumcised.”

He looks down at you, nudging your head with his knee. “Well, it’s not really something you go around telling your friends about, now is it? ‘Oh hey guys, guess what? I got the foreskin on my dick cut off when I was a baby! Oh gee, what useful information!’” He scoffs and turns his head away.

You hum thoughtfully, leaning over it so your breath just barely touches the tip. It twitches slightly, and you take it in your palm, earning a gasp and moan from him.

“Christ! Dave!”

You watch him cling to the blankets, arching his back so you can see his ribs. And you thought you were skinny. He’s panting, eyes glazed over as he watches you begin to pump his length, stopping every once in a while to kiss him softly, ask him if he’s alright. He usually scowls or pouts, but you can tell he appreciates it.

Then, you let your tongue wander out when his eyes slip closed briefly, and when it makes contact with its target you rejoice when his eyes fly back open and he keels over, almost as if to shake you off. But he’s so slow about it, probably worried about getting caught on the metal in your mouth. You smile as you suckle against the tip while he flips out above you, fingers tangled in your hair, chin digging into the back of your neck.

“Holy shit! What are you doing! Dave! Stop that! Jesus!”

He laugh a bit, and the vibrations must have gotten to him because he groaned loudly, his protests temporarily silenced as you dig your tongue into the slit, then run it beneath his length, feeling it pulse and twitch. When you’re sure he can’t take enough, you pull away, much to his annoyance as he thrusts his hips forward, though you dodge it and glance up at him. He looks mad, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his glasses askew, and his top teeth biting so hard into his lip he split it open.

“Calm down,” you whisper, hoping that he’ll take a few deep breaths and his skin will return to its usual colour. “Come on. I thought you said you wanted to take it slow?”

His eyes flutter a bit as he takes in a breath, letting his head rest against the pillows. He looks at you seriously for a moment. “How are we going to do this? Front? Back?”

You lean back on your heels, crouching in front of his nude form. Your brow furrows and you think for a moment. “Come here.”

He slowly approaches you and you take him into your arms, kissing along the slender bone that juts out from his shoulder. His back is against your chest and you slowly bend over yourself so he’s leaning away from you. You sit back, admiring his round, firm ass before you reach around for the lube you had prepared.

“So... I’m gonna do it,” you tell him and he nods. He smear the lube onto your fingers, warming it as you rub his lower back. “You sure you wanna do this? This is your virginity, man.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you lost your sooooooo long ago, Dave.”

You narrow your eyes at him and playfully smack his rear, making him yelp. “Hey, whose ass is to whose face here?”

“Just do it already!”

He let out a long sigh through your nose and take your index finger and press it to his hole, wincing as he grunts. “You good?” He nods enthusiastically, pressing back onto your finger. You slip inside him, slow as can be, wiggling your digit around to get a feel of the situation. It’s certainly hot in there. And tight. A brilliant red hue covers your face as you think about it. “How does it feel? Should I go for the second finger?”

“It’s... uncomfortable, but I can handle it.”

You watch him adjust himself, preparing for the second finger. You swallow and ease inside of him, feeling his muscles constrict around you, listening to his short, ragged breaths. You pause, waiting for his breathing to return to normal, before moving your fingers, stretching him out as much as you can without adding another finger. He’s pressing against you, motioning his hip back onto your fingers for more friction.

“Another?”

He doesn’t answer and you try to crane your neck to get a glimpse of his face. His head is hung low, black hair tossed over his face so you can’t see his eyes, and his mouth is wide open, panting heavily. 

“John?”

His mouth closes and he gulps. “Yeah...” He moans. “Please. Another.”

You think he looks so good right now, all sweaty and twitching. He looks so red. 

You slide in another finger and he lets out a cry. It isn’t one of pain, but one of pleasure. You can feel your face burning. It came out of nowhere, really.

You kiss one cheek in front of you, just gently so he knows you’re still taking your time like you agreed to before. He hums a bit, his muscles relaxing and letting you pump in and out of him, stretching him as far as he’ll go. 

You stop suddenly, watching him as his arms give out and he collapses to his chest, his ass still in the air. He looks about ready to pass out, but his features are contorted into one of pleasure.

“Do you want me to just make you cum once? Then we can be done with it. You look kind of trashed, man.”

His eyes fly open, shockingly vibrant. “No!” he yells. “Please, keep going! Fuck! If you don’t go all the way tonight I swear to fucking God—”

“Okay, okay,” you mutter, dragging your clean hand through your hair. 

You look down to the bulge in your boxers, easing out of them. You hiss when the cold air hits your erection, making him look back to you with big eyes.

“What? Are you hurt? Something happen?” Then his eyes go south. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Well, you’re pretty small, dude.”

“Shut the fuck up, Egbert!”

He snickers, then motions for you to go on. “Slap some lube on that pipsqueak and get on with it!”

“Christ...” you mutter, but a faint smile crosses your lips. Sometimes he really surprises you. 

A condom is rolled on and you take the lube and stroke your length, then wait for his nod.

“I’m good. You can—you can put it in now.”

You hesitate, looking down at him, at the curve of his behind, the shadow of his spine visible against pale skin. You can see veins tracing his lower back and shoulders from the arching of his back. You put your hand on his hip, holding yourself up while you kneel on your knees, and guide your cock forwards, prodding his hole with the tip. His fingers curl into the bed sheets, his knuckles white. You wonder if it’s from pain or apprehension. 

Then, you thrust forwards slowly, swallowing a gasp as the heat envelopes you. You curl over his back, your chest touching his skin, your body already slick with sweat. He bows his head even further, causing his ass to grind against you, taking you in deeper. It’s slightly painful how tight he is.

“Relax, John.” He stills his heavy breathing and his fists unclench. He tightens around you and you bite your lip. “Dude, c’mon.”

He breathes out and you can feel him loosen again. He’s taking deep breaths. He won’t last long in this state, obviously, but you want it to at least be enjoyable.

You rub his shoulder with your free hand, soothing circles with your thumb. His muscles are tight with stress, and he’s very, very hot.

“John, listen to me,” you mumble against his skin as you press a light kiss to the back of his neck. “You need to keep this up. Deep breaths, all that good stuff. Just stay relaxed. Don’t be afraid to tell me what you want me to do.”

His jaw snaps as he tries to respond, but seems incapable to form coherent words. Instead he jerks his head up and down. You wonder what his face looks like. You wonder if he’s crying.

“Okay, man. I’m gonna go in a bit further now, alright?”

Nod.

You let your hips go forward and he tightens for a moment in mild surprise before he loosens up again. You bite your lip harder, but then release and let your head fall back so it rest in your shoulder muscles. You don’t moan, though. How uncool.

He shouts something out and it takes you a moment to understand what it is he’s saying. “Move, idiot!”

You blink, not expecting him to be so demanding, but decide to go with his demands. Softly, you pull out again, maybe halfway, and jerk forwards, faster than you were initially. He lets out a wail, his nails digging into the quilt Rose knitted for him, but you notice he isn’t as tense as the first thrust.

“Again?”

“Fuck, Dave! Just do it!”

A slight smirk settles on your lips and you’re glad he can’t see your face. He’d be pretty flustered to see you all cocky and lustful. 

You do it once more and he’s moaning louder now, head pulled so far back you can see the tip of his nose and the way his eyelashes flutter over his cheekbones. You shake your head. You’re supposed to be fucking him, not writing a romance novel.

You grope one of his cheeks, pulling it further away from his hole so you can angle your thrusts differently, because you’re pretty sure the way you’ve been doing it isn’t doing anything for him. You press forwards, and he shivers, his lips snapping shut so his groaning is trapped inside his mouth.

“That feel good?” you ask, even though you know it did.

“Dave,” he says as he pants. “Touch me.”

You do. 

It doesn’t take that many more thrusts for you to cum, during which you resist the urge to mark up his back with bite marks. He’s a quivering mess beneath you, as his knees finally give out and he’s sprawled out on the bed. He’s sweaty and his own pre-cum is smudged against his stomach and he’s still rock hard.

“What do you want me to do?”

“J-jack me off.”

You take him into your hand. You try not to look at it too hard, because it makes you feel a bit inadequate, but you’re glad he didn’t seem to mind. It got the job done, after all.

Soon, he’s completely worn out, sprawled out and buck naked, a mess of his own fluids. He doesn’t even wait for you to take the condom off before he reaches up and kisses you softly, then falls back, a ditsy smile on his lips. 

“That was cool,” he remarks dumbly, incapable of a more profound statement.

You smile down at him and his eyes are glimmering and gorgeous and you let yourself collapse beside him taking him into your arms.

“Ew. Gross. Go clean yourself up, you butt.”

You snicker into the cave of his collarbone, then roll away, moving to the bathroom.

“I love you, Dave,” he says sleepily, already half asleep.

You look back for a moment, smiling fondly, and whisper, “Love you, too.”


End file.
